uwmccffandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2013 EOT
Brainstorming session/reflection on Spring 2013 Meeting Minute: Sharon, Matthew, Aimee, Cynthia, Violet, Eva, June, Yingying, Angela, Rayray, Jim, Derek, Amy, Jason, Andy, Jessica, Emma, LiChen, Steven, Yushi, JingKun Everyone can share their vision for MCCF. Write down your answer to the following questions: 1. Ideally, what does Mccf look like for you? What is your role in this ideal Mccf? 2. Currently, What does Mccf mean to you? What makes you keep coming to Mccf? 3. What is your biggest concern in Mccf? (In general and/or this particular term) #1 Ideal MCCF * Home - supporting, caring, love, energetic, openness, true, one goal: share gospel, know God, looking forward to, belonging * To share the gospel, planting seeds * To bring people to church * A group of Christ follower who live out Christ on campus. * Passionate about the gospel * A place where people can get to know God * For christians - a place to grow, and when they are gone, they will continue to grow wherever they end up being, learn and pray as a group Feedback: * MCCF has too many focus ** Need to narrow down ** But what is it going to be like if we only focus on a narrow thing? ** We can focus on different thing each term. ** We only change BBS material according to theme, nothing else is changed. ** The focus needs to be more practical than just Bible study. ** Need to have a common goal first, everything will follow. ** Discipleship can be done at church, we have advantage to spread the gospel. * MCCF is who we are, not what we are trying to become. ** Can focus less on specific activities as long as it’s according to Bible teaching ** It’s not MCCF’s responsibility to spread the gospel, it’s everyone’s * MCCF should not be a home where we are rooted. ** It should not replace “church” ** The “attraction” should not be people, but God. ** It can be home, it’s also a school - it has more side ' ' My role * To accomplish what is listed * Spread the gospel, bring people to church * Be a role model * Be a family member * Spread the gospel * Welcome/ be friend with newcomers * Do what I’m gifted * Do what’s needed * Live out Christ * personally bring my friends to MCCF #2 Current MCCF What does MCCF mean to you? What makes you keep coming to MCCF? * GOD!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 * Fellowship, connection, encouraging, caring , loving, sharing * Big need of the gospel on campus * MCCF has a common goal/ common language as a group * Accountable: maintain good relationship with God, keep up serving * You have to come (responsibility, serving, role model, fellowship) * More comfortable with Mandarin, more comfortable staying with students * Give back to others like how MCCF helped me Feedback: * It’s not only us who are more comfortable with Mandarin, there are also people on campus who are more comfortable with Mandarin & who need the gospel. * We can attract newcomers by different things, but we need to keep them by God. ** We are different because we have Christ, we should live it out * Program with other clubs ** Done it before, don’t have much response ** What’s the goal? #3 Concerns: 3. What is your biggest concern in MCCF? (in general and/or in this term) * Respect ** Respect non-Christians * Not enough coworkers/ too much new friends ** People graduating ** People leaving fellowship (including co-workers) ** We need mature Christians, not co-workers ** Follow up after graduation * Serving team structure not efficient ** Need a authority ** Need someone who can live out Christ so people would obey ** Rely too much on others *** Especially those who are more mature *** Should also equip ourselves * Lack of communication ** Common vision and mission ** Need to be more open, need more trust ** Between “decision making people” and “people with ideas” ** Not just at BOT and EOT ** People don’t talk with honestly ** Small circle ** Relationship between coworkers *** Between new and old co-workers *** Too much blaming on each others * Serving: ** Not as much passion as before? Do people want to come to fellowship? ** Becomes our responsibility ** People pick the “important” serving with more attention. * Are we living out the message we give? ** Too much focus on people bonding, need to focus more on God ** Are we giving newcomers the correct message? (be salt and light) ** Too much packaging, content is more important Feedback: * Lack of co-workers: ** We need to trust new co-workers- all Christians have the privilege to serve ** 1 on 1 training for new co-workers. ** Who can serve? (criteria should be announced) ** Also need to equip yourself * Authority: ** Not listening to someone is unhealthy ** Listening to someone blindly is also unhealthy ** Root problem: listen to others, humble ourselves ** Intention when giving “suggestions” * Communication: ** Method is important (not compromising the truth) ** Obey decision made after everyone’s made their input. * Serving: ** Lack of passion: more encouraging, more appreciation Positive; Negative; Improvement Worship * Issues with lyrics - go through worship coordinator when they pick. * Leaders post their songs on FB group earlier. * Keep response hymn Bible Study * Should end on time Praise & Worship Night * Purpose: reach out to more people, more unity ** Small discussion at the end is good opportunity to get to know new friends * Positive feedback from new friends * Discussion question: Is it too much time commitment? Was it worth the effort? ** move up, earlier in the term ** we have more time to follow up with new friends Daily Devotion * Leaders think it’s too much work, it’s not a devotion structure * Discussion v.s. Devotion - we want devotion, not BBS * Less commitment with “devotion and sharing” base * Purpose: for people with no devotion to build the habit Prayer Meeting * More focus on fellowship, less focus on personal * It’s not a “structure” * People don’t know how to pray - don’t force people * Tell people the meaning of prayer when there’s new people in your group * Smaller group to save time Caring * Didn’t follow up on 1 on 1 * People are late to fellowship, newcomers are there with no one there ** Start on time Daily Verse * Current process seems inefficient, weight benefit & cost * Make sure everyone knows it’s daily * Solutions? ** Google contacts? ** One person Small Group * Should have more location base group Volunteer * Ray of Hope ** Need more volunteer * More people to look for source Activity * Amazing Race - can continue as BOT ** Good for newcomers ** Good to involve new co-worker * BBQ - too messy, not to the purpose. Refreshment * Keep it like now, people who sign up pay for it.